starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Blokaden af Yavin IV
'''Blokaden af Yavin' var en af Imperiets militære aktioner efter ødelæggelsen af dødsstjernen i 0 ABY. Darth Vader ledte en flåde der omringede systemet for at dræbe Oprørsalliancens kerne. Blokaden var så stor, at den dækkede hele Gordian Sektorer. Selvom det var en stor blokade, kunne små skibe undslippe, mens store stransportere og storskibe ikke kunne. Blokaden var mere politisk end militær, fordi Imperiet ikke ønskede at galaksen skulle vide, at oprørne udgjorde en trussel mod Imperiet. Luke Skywalker, Prinsesse Leia, og Han Solo slap gennem blokaden flere gange. En gang til Rouletten, til Hoth, og andre steder. Baron Orman Tagge brugte sine umådelige resourcer fra TaggeCo til at udvikle våben til at besejre Alliancen på Yavin. Det første var en rumstation i gasplaneten Yavin der lavede en tunnel gennem gassen så TIE-fighterne kunne komme igennem, den blev kaldt Achtnak Turbine Station. TIE Fighterere brugte stationen som en base under deres belejring af Yavin IV. Denne station blev ødelagt af Luke Skywalker. Det andet forsøg brugte et nyt frost bombe våben, Omega Frost. Han Solo ledte en Oprørs flåde gennem et ukendt hul i blokaden mens Luke Skywalker flyttede bomben, og Oprørs flåden angreb Orman Tagge's flåde og besejrede ham. Imperiet lavede også mange små angrem Yavin IV (Belejringen af Yavin IV). Dette involverede drabene af Bothanernes Højesteråd, ødelæggelsen af en flygtende flåde, og talrige angreb på Massassi Templet. I 1 ABY, begyndte Alliancen at evakuere basen og flytte til Hoth, på Luke Skywalker's opfordring. Samtidig, blev Darth Vader presset af Imperiets kommandører til at angribe, da deres tålmodighed med blokaden var brugt op. En gruppe af Admiraler afslørede hemmeligheden om en Super Star Destroyer der blev bygget på Fondor til Oprørerne. Luke Skywalker ledte et hold der skulle ødelægge det nye våben, men det lykkedes ikke. Admiral Griff, en af de forræderiske admiraler, var i virkeligheden Darth Vader's spion. Vader dræbte alle admiralerne, bortset fra Griff for deres forræderi. Da Super Star Destroyeren, Executor, var færdigbygger, ledte Vader et sidste angreb mod Yavin med sit nye flagskib. Imens, var Alliancen ved at evakuere de sidste rester af deres base, og Kommandør Ackbar ledte et angreb i Vallusk Klyngen af at aflede Imperiets flåde. Men samtidig ankom Darth Vader's Death Squadron og angreb basen. Mens oprørerne flygtede, ofrede Vrad Dodonna sig selv, og styrede sit fly med en ældgammel Kraft Juvel ind i Executor, og midlertidig ødelagde dets skjolde så oprørerne kunne slippe væk. Senere kom Admiral Griff ved et uheld til at ramme Executor med tre Star Destroyere, mens de sidste Alliance transporter slap væk. Imens ødelagde et angreb på planeten det sidste af basen. General Dodonna sprang tempel basen i luften og ødelagde derved en eskadrille af TIE Bomber. Dodonna overlevede, men blev fanget og sendt til Lusankya. Alliancen slap væk og brugte et år på at flytte til Hoth og bygge Echo Base. Optrædender *''Classic Star Wars 15'' *''Classic Star Wars 16'' *''Classic Star Wars 13'' *''Classic Star Wars 14'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Marvel Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Marvel Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Marvel Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Marvel Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Marvel Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Imperial Spy'' Kilder *''The Essential Chronology'' Se også *Belejringen af Yavin IV *Yavin IV *Slaget om Yavin Yavin Blokade